


Mistreated

by magentacartherwrites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival, Teen Angst, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentacartherwrites/pseuds/magentacartherwrites
Summary: Parallel stories of the abuse young Rey and Ben Solo suffered through at the hands of their masters, Supreme Leader Snoke and Unkar Plutt.





	Mistreated

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a quiet heavy story of the emotional, physical, and sexual abuse sustained by young Rey and Ben Solo. There will be warnings at the beginning of every chapter so if this sort of dark, explicit story is not your bag, then I would kindly suggest clicking off and finding something more suitable for you. Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to kudos, bookmark, and leave me a comment when you're done! :-) 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Physical Child Abuse, Verbal Child Abuse, Child Abandonment.

_“No!  Come back!”_

“Quiet, girl!”

_“NO!”_

A grimy, oversized hand roughly pulled the young girl by her arm.  Rey screamed as she watched her parent's ship fly further and further into the distance. 

It did not take long at all for the ship to disappear against the blazing, desert sky.  Despite no longer being in sight, the child still cried out for her parents to return.

The attempts were futile.

They were gone.  She was alone.

Rey’s incessant wailing grated on the alien’s nerves that held her arm.  He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the young girl he had been dragging behind him.

“Listen here, girl,” he barked, his vice-like grip on Rey’s arm tightening, “You belong to me now!  I will keep you fed, sheltered, and protected, but at a cost!  You will work to earn your keep!  Do you understand?”

Rey didn’t understand.  She didn’t understand any of what was happening.  But she nodded her head pitifully nonetheless.

Suddenly, the bulbous creature leaned in so close, Rey she could smell the stale alcohol on his breath - a smell she was all to familiar with.  His voice darkened, “Don’t even think of running off.  It’s a harsh land out here.  Scavengers, storms, heat… You’d be dead within a day!  So best to stay put and keep in my good graces.  The others would not be as gracious with you as I am!”

Rey wondered to herself what “others” the creature was talking about.  Was there more of his kind where they were going?  _Where_ were they going?

Rey’s questions were left unanswered as the creature hoisted her frail figure into a makeshift landspeeder.  She had ridden in similar crafts before with her parents, but never had they been as weathered and broken down as the one she was transported in that day.  The two sped through the scorching Jakku desert for what seemed like hours.  The time seemed to drag on even longer as not a word was uttered by either being the entire trip.

It wasn’t until they had entered the gates of a small, market-type village that Rey dared to speak again.

“W-Where are we?” She croaked, her throat unbearably dry and strained from her wailing.

“Niima Outpost,” the creature responded gruffly, as if that was all she needed to know.

The two exited the landspeeder and Rey was once again dragged roughly through the sand towards the largest tent in the village.  An antsy line of diverse beings had formed in front of a concession stand within the ragged tent.  Humans, aliens, and even droids stood impatiently as they waited to trade their salvaged parts for food portions.

As the creature dragged Rey along towards the concession stand, the girl stole some glances of the antsy scavengers waiting in line.  They were all ragged, dirty, and appeared to be exhausted from a days work out in the hot sun.

“Unkar, where’ve you been?  We’ve all been waiting,” a scavenger with goggles atop his head questioned.

“Had some business I was attending to,” Unkar responded as he and Rey entered the concession stand, “But I’m here now!  What have you brought me today, Nika?”

The man Unkar called Nika emptied his canvas satchel onto the stand.  Out of the bag came multiple, rusted machinery parts, none of which Rey could identify.  Nika splayed out the parts for the alien to inspect.

“I got more than usual today,” the man said proudly as Unkar individually inspected the salvaged parts, “They’re nice, right?”

The alien’s beady eyes shifted from the parts to the man standing before him, “Mmmm, yes.  Quite nice, indeed!  How did you manage to come across these, Nika?”

“Eh, nicked ‘em off some guy I scrapped with earlier.  Poor bastard’s going home hungry tonight!  But hey, that’s what he gets for starting fights!”

The scavenger flashed a wicked smile.  Out of the corner of his eye, Nika caught a glance of the young girl cowering behind the blubbery alien.

“Well, well, well… Who do we have here?"

Unkar looked down to where Nika’s gaze lingered, “Just a girl. She’ll be helping me in the shop.”

“She got a name?”

“Of course she does,” Unkar grumbled, “It’s Rey.”

“Rey… I like that!”

The licentious tone of the scavenger’s voice frightened Rey far more than Unkar Plutt did. She gripped the base of the aliens stain-covered shirt and buried her face. She could hear the scavenger chuckle.

“Cute little thing, ain’t she?”

“Don’t be getting any ideas, Nika,” Unkar warned, “She works for me!”

The scavenger shrugged disappointingly, “What a shame!”

The alien muttered to himself as he continued to inspect the parts.

“For all this, I can give you four portions,” he finally declared.

“Well, I’ll be damned!  That’s more than I was expecting!”

The alien reached into a drawer below his feet and produced several pouches of dehydrated rations.  With a single swipe of his arm, Nika bagged all the ration packets into his canvas knapsack.

“Nice doing business as always, Plutt!”

Nika snuck a suggestive glance to the still cowering Rey as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you later, sweetheart,” the scavenger said with a wink before departing.

Only when she was sure Nika had left the tent did Rey peek out from behind Unkar again.  The girl couldn't believe that such vile behavior was brushed aside like that, as if it was a normal, everyday occurrence.  She did not want to see that scavenger again… not ever!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple hours dragged by as Rey watched transaction after transaction being made.  Junk for rations… junk for rations… junk for rations.  Every once in a while someone would strike up a short conversation with Unkar, but most stuck to the bare minimum exchanges needed to obtain their food for the day.

It was dark by the time the last scavenger left the concession stand, ration packets in hand.  Rey was filthy, sore, and tired, but above all, she was hungry.  Her stomach churned and growled like a ravenous animal.  She needed to eat! 

After closing the concession stand to the public, Unkar Plutt turned to the starving girl sitting quietly in the corner.  Her amber eyes looked up to the hideous creature pleadingly.

“I suppose you’re wanting some food?” the alien questioned, knowing full well the answer.

Rey nodded her head gently, “Yes, please.”

Unkar huffed indignantly as he reached into the drawer below the stands window where the food packets were kept.

“Wasting good portions on an ungrateful brat,” Rey heard the alien muttering to himself as he prepared her food.

A few agonizingly long minutes passed before Unkar thrust the plate of ration food before the girl.  Rey examined the unfamiliar rations - a single polystarch biscuit and a couple scraps of green veg-meat.  The meal, if you could even call it that, smelled horrible and didn’t look in the least bit appetizing.

“Eat,” Unkar barked at the girl, causing her to jump and nearly drop the plate.

Rey picked up what seemed to be be the more appealing of the two rations - the green veg-meat.  She inspected the food one final time before taking a tentative bite.  While the consistency was that of dried meat, there was no taste of meat to be found… or vegetables!  In fact, the only taste Rey could detect was that of salt!  Though it wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it would be, it still wasn’t good.  Rey chewed through the rest of the tough, salty meat substitute.

“Can I please have some water?” Rey asked in that tiny voice of hers.  Her tongue was dry and coated in a layer of salt that desperately needed to be washed down with a drink.

“No water,” Unkar snarled, “You have to actually work for something as costly as that!  Drink this.”

Unkar tossed a dented, tin flask at the girls feet with a loud _CLANG_.  Rey set the ration plate on the ground and grabbed for the flask.  Rey eagerly brought the flask to her lips and took a large gulp of whatever was inside.  The girl immediately regret it.  

The liquid burned her tongue, throat, and nostrils.  Though she had swallowed most of the drink she took, she spat out whatever was left onto the sand.

“W-What is that?” Rey coughed, her eyes beginning to water. 

Unkar roared angrily, “You spoiled brat!”

The alien raised a grimy hand and brought it down hard, striking across Rey’s cheek and sending her falling back against the wall of the stand.

Tears immediately began to flow.  Rey’s held her cheek, still white-hot from Unkar’s slap, as she cowered in the corner.

The alien scowled angrily at the girl, “Do something like that again, and a slap will be the least of your concerns!”

Rey believed him. There would be far worse consequences in store for her if she acted out of line again.  Punishments she probably couldn’t imagine or comprehend.

Unkar staggered past the girl and towards the door to the stand.

“Better get some sleep, Rey… you begin work at the crack of dawn!”

With those final words, the alien slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside, leaving the crying child alone in the dark.

Rey pulled her knees up to her chest.  All she wanted was to be held by her parents.

_They’ll be back_ , she assured herself, _They’ll come back for me! Tomorrow will be better… It has to be!_

Those comforting thoughts eventually lulled the young Rey to sleep on the sandy floor of the shack - the remainder of her portion meal was left uneaten.


End file.
